History of Love
by Sam864
Summary: "Te adoro por ser mis días, Te adoro por ser mi sol, te adoro por la poesía que redacta tu corazón"


**History of love**

No hay mucho que contar sobre ti…desde el instante en que comencé a interactuar contigo me di cuenta que me gustaba algo de ti: tu actitud. Tus actitudes cada dia iban sorprendiéndome, iban llenándome de algo especial que después fue convirtiéndose en amor, en amor verdadero.

Las historias de amor si existen solo hay que saber encontrarlas y creo que la mía aún está por comenzar… pase días enteros conociéndote, sabiendo más de ti, enamorándome de tu personalidad que el dia en que pensé que nunca estarías conmigo me confesaste todo lo que sentías, tú me apreciabas, tú me querías simplemente me amabas y yo te correspondí ante ello porque días antes había descubierto que yo también te amaba, yo también te quería y había pensado que nunca serias para mí pero fue lo contrario y estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado, riéndonos de cualquier cosa, contemplándonos como a ninguno, enamorándonos al par sin un motivo o razón, queriéndonos aún más, amándonos sin pensar, convirtiéndonos en amor, convirtiéndonos en pasión…nunca pensé que algo así de bueno sucedería mas no llegare a entender el motivo por el que me querías, no comprenderé porque me elegiste a mí, una chica ordinaria, sin mucho que decir, con una mente amplia, realista, cultivada, ¿Por qué a mí? Una de las chicas tímidas, aburridas, y la peor cosa del mundo ¿Por qué me elegiste?...

Los días fueron pasando, como si estuviésemos en el diario de una película, como si estuviésemos en el diario de los sentimientos…contiguamente intercambiabas miradas conmigo, guardabas los besos mandados, escondías los abrazos dados, no querías que nos descubrieran en nuestro pequeño amor secreto, no querías que nos descubrieran, temías que me hirieran, temías mucho que me dañaran, pero desde el principio debías haberlo sabido, nuestro amor corría un grave peligro.

En los malos días en los que me sentía perdida me abrazabas, y me decías infinidades de cosas que te gustaban de mí, me decías el porque me elegiste a mí, me escuchabas, me aconsejabas, me amabas, serás mi primer amor porque más allá del dolor hay alguien que me quiere y en lo personal esa persona eres tú… te adoro por ser los días que iluminan mi neblina , te adoro por ser mi sol en los peores días de mi vida , te adoro por la poesía que redactas para mí, usando de tinta la sangre de tu corazón, usando la sangre como tu inspiración , día con día creabas fragmentos de poemas y me los leías con afán de que los criticara, sabiendo que nunca jamás lo haría porque tú eras una persona perfecta para mí, mi único amigo, mi único primer amor. **(Les digo que cuando dice "usando la sangre como tu inspiración" me refiero a que lleva en la sangre eso de hacer poesía cx bueno al menos para mi es así y lo puse para que al menos rimara cx) **

Mi corazón aleteaba al verte, mi corazón se ponía feliz al reconocerte, me alegraba de poder concederte lo único que deseabas en esta vida: mi amor eterno, solíamos sentarnos en el parque, nos acariciábamos, nos rozábamos las manos, nos besábamos, nos mirábamos, nos personalizábamos… tu corazón siempre latía al compás del mío cuando te abrazaba, podía sentir a tu corazón latir al compás de nuestras miradas, nuestras caricia, nuestros abrazos, nuestras risas, nuestras almas.

Nunca seremos el pasado, nunca podremos plantearnos un futuro pero lo que tengo seguro es que nos amamos en presente, nos queremos demasiado y no podemos dejar de amarnos así sin más… tu serás mi alma y mi corazón pero yo seré la reina de tu corazón.

-Trixie…preciosa te amo…

Y estando allí, diciéndonos infinidad de cosas nos dimos cuenta de algo: nuestro amor es como un pequeño infinito.

-Yo te amo más…

* * *

**Pues bueno... esta bien? la verdad siento que esta del asco :P creo que la inspiración no llego a mí como esperaba pero si esta feo díganmelo podría corregirlo si así lo desean.. pero este es un "regalito" debido a que la otra historia Silencios Guardados no será actualizada hasta la otra semana o en este fin de semana... porque me he sentido un poco mal :P ahorita me sigue doliendo la cabeza... y esto comenzó desde que acabe de leer: Designio en un solo día... forcé mucho la vista y pues ya ven no? :P de por si tengo problemas y ahora muchos mas T.T... **

**Los adoro a todos! :D **

**Saludos a todos los que leen esto! :3 **

**~Elise~**

"Te adoro por ser mis días, te adoro por ser mi sol, te adoro por la poesía que redacta tu corazón" (este era el verdadero cx)


End file.
